thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Warren Bautista
Introduction Warren Bautista is young man who recently moved to Los Santos. He started out homeless, but quickly made connections which saw not only his income grow, but also his reputation. He was forced to grow up quickly in order to survive, but with the instruction and grooming from Archie Cooper and Marco Romano, now finds himself in charge of the most violent and feared street gang in Los Santos, The Grove Street Family. Before Los Santos Warren was born and raised in San Luis, AZ, known border town to Senora Mexico, and infamous for illegal immigration and trafficking of drugs. Warren was introduced to crime at an early age, though kept at arms reach by his parents, who were well established Coyotes and small time drug mules throughout the greater South Arizona region. His three older brothers were also involved with his families criminal dealings, acting as enforcers/muscle to the groups business. Warren never had a normal childhood, hearing the violent tales and seeing the cruel reality his family found themselves in, his parents being brought into this world out of debt and fear of the local Mexican Cartel Splinter groups. Warren came into the family business helping his parents were he could, but was still distanced from the main dealing. On July 2nd, 2017, Warren was awoken by his parents and taken across the state fleeing state and federal authorities. The night prior, his brothers had met with Los Diablitos, known gang syndicate in the region and employer of Warrens family. What was suppose to be a standard drug deal, turned bloody and violent as Christian and Jaime were brutally murdered by the gang, Sergio was able to barley escape with his life. Unknown to his family at the time, Sergio had been working with authorities in trade for an escape from his families criminal dealings and a new start for his wife and kids. Sergio turned on his family, using the gang syndicate to kill the threat of his brothers, and traded his parents in for Witness Protection to State Authorities. Warren's father was arrested and sentenced to 30 years for human trafficking, drug trafficking, and other violent crimes. His father reached a deal with Police and the DA's office in order to protect Warren and his mother, taking the guilt and clearing their names from any involvement. Warren was arrested for a minor stolen vehicle related charge and tried as a minor, where he spent six months in a Juvenile Detention Center, where on his release was sent away to Los Santos by his mother to escape looming threats and old enemies. Biography Warren Bautista is young man who recently moved to Los Santos. Spending his childhood in and out of juvenile detention, Warren was far from the ideal "law-abiding" child. He started out by selling cigarettes and stereos on the streets and doing simple patrol work for the local gangs in Los Santos' south-side. He made close connections with Archie Cooper, leader of The Grove Street Family and owner of RedLine. Through Archie he found legal work with RedLine as a Tow Truck Driver and also gained an undying passion for cars and bikes, seeing many types and variants while at RedLine. Warren was also introduced to Marco Romano, #2 of The Grove Street Family, who he quickly developed a friendship with out of the desire to learn how to drift. His nickname "G" was given to him during this time as a reference to famed rap legend Warren G, by his new friends. As his first couple months in Los Santos, his loyalty and ability was tested by Archie and Marco. The first big test being during a time of raised tension and hate between Grove and the SASP following the events of the March 13th Armored Bank Truck heist that resulted in the death of Jay Reign, known member of Grove and close friend to Archie. Warren was being trained by Archie on how to tow vehicles, when a police tow call came through to dispatch. As they arrived, Mike Bayo and Derrick White were on scene with the vehicle, and after a brash interaction between Archie and White, where it seemed White was mocking the death of Jay, Archie told G to tow the vehicle out and not return until he was told to. As simple as that would've been, G was on Grove's radio channel and heard everything. Archie ordered Marco to send a message to the SASP and throw an explosive device directly at their squad car in a driveby, which greatly injured Bayo, and caused White to enter a state of panic. G was brought to the Vinewood Bowl, were he was given the most intense and foreshadowing conversation he had ever had by Archie and Marco. The messages conveyed were simple. The event would never be spoken about again, Grove's trust with G had grown, and that no one was untouchable. A mantra that G would hold close in the months to come. (TBC) Southside Family G grew close to many residents of the South, three who would become family later on, Tony Reeves, Amber Finklesteen, and Maria Romano. G bonded more and more with Tony as he grew closer to Grove, starting out their brotherhood even after Warren had won $42,000 from him in craps. They bonded over their love of racing and chopping. Tony reminds G alot of his late brother Jaime, with his blunt sense of humor and ruthlessness towards anyone who would disrespect him or his family. Maria and G quickly became friends out of their similar backgrounds and living condition. Both having estranged relations with their blood family, and having to adapt and survive in the brutal south. They grew close working alongside each other at RedLine during the day and working the streets at night. She quickly became a sister to Warren, who he would do anything for. Amber and G's friendship began out of the common experience of being robbed by Leo Ballard during their early months in Los Santos. The two were introduced to each other by Marco Romano and influenced to seek vengeance together against Leo. They attempted to murder him outside his apartment in a poorly executed and planned attack on him in Pillbox. The three escaped the encounter with their lives, though Amber was wounded during the exchange. G grew close to Amber as she was brought closer by Grove. She quickly grew to be seen as his best friend in his mind. (TBC) Category:Characters Category:Civilian